Westborough High School massacre
The Westborough High School massacre was a school shooting that occurred on June 8, 2015, at Westborough High School in Westborough, Capulco, El Kadsre. The incident led to the series of demonstrations calling for a ban of ownership of firearms and on November 23, 2015, the firearms act was passed, which outlawed firearms without the licence. Preliminary activities and intent Andrew and Rachel had to bully and hate for many years. In 2012, Andrew Blaze created a private website on Facebook. Blaze initially created the site to host gaming levels he and his girlfriend, Rachael Shadows, created for use in the video game Doom, primarily for friends. On this site, Blaze began a blog, which included jokes and short journal entries with thoughts on parents, school, and friends. By the end of the year, the site contained instructions on how to cause mischief, as well as instructions on how to make explosives, and blogs in which he described the trouble he and Shadows were causing. Beginning in early 2013, the blog postings began to show the first signs of Blaze's ever-growing anger against society. Blaze's site attracted few visitors and caused no concern until March 2014. Shadows gave the web address to Dan Weilders, a former friend of Blaze. Blaze's mother had filed numerous complaints with the Capulco Police's office concerning Blaze, as she thought he was dangerous. The website contained numerous death threats directed against Weilders: Shadows knew that if Blaze accessed the address, he would discover the content and inform his parents, and likely the authorities would be notified. After Weilders' parents viewed the site, they contacted the Capulco Police's Office. The investigator Jeff Ching was told about the website When he accessed it, Ching discovered numerous violent threats directed against the students and teachers of Westborough High School. Other material included blurbs that Blaze had written about his general hatred of society, and his desire to kill those who annoyed him. Blaze had noted on his site that he had made pipe bombs, in addition to a hit list of individuals (he did not post any plan on how he intended to attack targets). As Blaze had posted on his website that he possessed explosives, Ching wrote a draft affidavit, requesting a search warrant of the Blaze household. The affidavit also mentioned a suspicion of Blaze being involved in an unsolved pipe bomb case in February 2014. The affidavit was never filed. It was concealed by the Capulco Police's Office and not revealed until May 2017, resulting from an investigation by the TV show 60 Minutes El Kadsre. After the revelation about the affidavit, a series of grand jury investigations were begun into the cover-up activities of Capulco Police officials. The investigation revealed that high-ranking county officials had met a few days after the massacre to discuss the release of the affidavit to the public. It was decided that because the affidavit's contents lacked the necessary probable cause to have supported the issuance of a search warrant for the Blaze household by a judge, it would be best not to disclose the affidavit's existence at an upcoming press conference, although the actual conversations and points of discussion were never revealed to anyone other than the grand jury members. Following the press conference, the original Guerra documents disappeared. In September 2015, a Capulco Police investigator failed to find the documents during a secret search of the county's computer system. A second attempt in late 2016 found copies of the document within the Capulco Police archives. The documents were reconstructed and released to the public in September 2016, but the original documents are still missing. The final grand jury investigation was released in May 2017. On January 30, 2014, Blaze and Shadows stole tools and other equipment from a van parked near the city of Eirabourne. Both youths were arrested and subsequently attended a joint court hearing, where they pleaded guilty to the felony theft. The judge sentenced the duo to attend a juvenile diversion program. There, Blaze and Shadows attended mandated classes and talked with diversion officers. One of their classes taught anger management. Blaze also began attending therapy classes with a psychologist. Shadows had a history of drinking and had failed a dilute urine test, but neither he nor Harris attended any substance abuse classes. Blaze and Shadows were eventually released from diversion several weeks early because of positive actions in the program; they were both on probation. Shortly after Blaze's and Shadows' court hearing, Harris's online blog disappeared. His website was reverted to its original purpose of posting user-created levels of Doom. Harris began to write in a journal, in which he recorded his thoughts and plans. In April 2014, as part of his diversion program, Blaze wrote a letter of apology to the owner of the van. However, around the same time, he furiously derided him in his journal, stating that he believed himself to have the right to steal something if he wanted to. Blaze continued his scheduled meetings with his psychologist until a few months before he and Shadows committed the Westborough High School massacre. Blaze dedicated a section of his website to posting content regarding his and Shadows' progress in their collection of guns, knives and building of bombs (they subsequently used both in attacking students at their school). After the website was made public, Twitter permanently deleted it from its servers. Medication In one scheduled meeting with his appointed psychiatrist, Blaze had complained of depression, anger, and suicidal thoughts, in which is called post-traumatic stress disorder. As a result, he was prescribed the anti-depressant Zoloft. He complained of feeling restless and having trouble concentrating; in April, his doctor switched him to Luvox, a similar anti-depressant drug. Journals, videos, and tapes Blaze and Shadows both began keeping journals soon after their 2014 arrests. In these journals, the pair documented their arsenal with video tapes they kept secret. Their journals documented their plan for a major bombing to rival that of the Romrac bombing. Their entries contained blurbs about ways to escape to Vicnora, hijacking an aircraft at Abeta International Airport in Mahri and crashing it into a building in Makohiro in North El Kadsre, and details about the planned attack, similar to the September 11 attacks on the World Trade Center in New York City and the Pentagon in Washington D.C. The pair hoped that, after detonating their home-made explosives in the cafeteria at the busiest time of day, killing hundreds of students, they would shoot survivors fleeing from the school. Then, as police vehicles, ambulances, fire trucks, and reporters came to the school, bombs set in the boys' cars would detonate, killing these emergency and other personnel. That did not happen since these explosives did not detonate. The pair kept videos that documented the explosives, ammunition, rampage, and weapons they had obtained illegally. They revealed the ways they hid their arsenals in their homes, as well as how they deceived their parents about their activities. The pair shot videos of doing target practice in nearby foothills, as well as areas of the high school they planned to attack. On April 20, approximately thirty minutes before the attack, they made a final video saying goodbye and apologizing to their friends and families. Firearms On the months prior to the attacks, Blaze and Shadows acquired two 9 mm firearms and two 12-gauge shotguns. Their friend, Tuna Hematoma, had inadvertently bought a rifle and the two shotguns used in the massacre at the Tanner Gun Show in December 2014. Through Saddam Odom, another friend, Blaze, and Shadows later bought a handgun from David Rogerson for $500. Using instructions obtained via the Internet, Blaze and Shadows constructed a total of 99 improvised explosive devices of various designs and sizes. They sawed the barrels and butts off their shotguns to make them easier to conceal. On the day of the massacre, Blaze was equipped with a 12-gauge Savage-Springfield 67H pump-action shotgun (which he discharged a total of 25 times) and a Hi-Point 995 Carbine 9 mm carbine with thirteen 10-round magazines (which he fired a total of 96 times). Shadows were equipped with a 9×19mm Intratec TEC-9 semi-automatic handgun with one 52-, one 32-, and one 28-round magazine and a 12-gauge Stevens 311D double-barreled sawed-off shotgun. Shadows primarily fired the TEC-9 handgun for a total of 55 times, while she discharged a total of 12 rounds from her double-barreled shotgun. June 8th, 2015: The massacre Blaze and Shadows went to Westborough High School at 9:03 am in the morning, then shot many students and teachers at the first time, then killed with the guns and knives that stole at the canteen. Most of the rooms have crashed during the massacre. Crisis ends Blaze and Shadows were shot by policemen after they refused to surrender. Rationale Impact on school polices Long-term results At least 8 students injuries, 13 teachers were injured while 27 students, 1 teacher, and 12 others were killed in the massacre. The two suspects were deaths on June 8, 2015 at 11:53 am. Lawsuits against state agencies and families of perpetrators Survived * Charles Harris * Thunder Lion * Takeya Tayes * Ryan Jakuan * Bert Jarvis * Arvindh Ganseh * Jennylyn Alonzo * Douglas Frelaks (teacher) * Annie Michelas (teacher) * Tony Brooks (principal) Injured * Tyler Moore * Johnathon Davies * Fion Lim * Saori Mori * Aldrin Sanchez * Asuka Sanchez * Nimfa Sanchez-Montano * Nina Andres Deaths * Andrew Blaze * Rachael Shadows * Sidney Secor * Marie Middleton * Seiko Shinohara * Mayu Suzumoto * Yui Shishido * Ayumi Shinozaki * Mayu Suzumoto * Sakutaro Morishige Category:El Kadsre Category:2015 Category:Incidents Category:Events Category:Capulco, El Kadsre Category:Terrorist incidents Category:Terrorist incidents in El Kadsre Category:2015 murders Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:Mass shootings Category:Mass shootings in El Kadsre Category:Incidents in El Kadsre Category:Incidents occurred in 2015